Chika Hakozaki
Chika Hakozaki is a supporting protagonist in the Neptunia video game series, first appearing in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. She is the Oracle of Leanbox and a close friend of Vert, who is like a sister to her, especially since Vert is the only CPU who lacks a sister. She is voiced by Yuka Komatsu in the Japanese version and Michelle Ann Dunphy in the English version. Appearance Chika is a light skinned woman with very long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. Her eyes are an almond-red color. She wears a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On both hips, Chika has black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt is practically non-existent on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area. Personality Chika has shown tendencies of being obsessed with herself, and Vert, who is almost like a sister to her. This can be proven during the Leanbox ending where Nepgear and Vert are shown to be dressing up together and she is jealousy watching with a curious Neptune. She even mentions that her first priority is always Vert and that she has a plaque to prove it. She also has very intimate moments with Vert as well, which may mean she has feelings for Vert. This is shown during the one moment where she is shown massaging her while she's naked (or at least mostly naked). In the group photo, her hands are shown to be on/by Vert's chest, who doesn't seem to mind. Despite her more childish side, she is also quite a competent oracle, and can be quite serious when she wants to be. This is proven during the end of Nepgear and her team's first visit to Leanbox where she comes up with a plan to remove the faith in Arfoire planted in Leanbox by having a concert with 5pb. She even says she doesn't mind that the other nations have more shares when Cave brings it up to her, saying it's better that they have them instead of the syndicate and they can catch up later when Vert comes back. Trivia *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Vert's outfit resembles Chika's slightly in design while her alternate color/texture has Vert resemble her much closely in colors (with her hair being a darker green) *In a recent popularity poll, Chika has come in 16th place. *Her comically marginized and unplayable role in Neptune MkII is likely due to Leanbox not having a portable system like the others. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she is a DLC class job Dragoon. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Obsessed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Amazons Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls